


The Catalyst

by Rubynye



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Nonmonogamy, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shapeshifting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: My favorite hobby? I’m glad you asked. I like being a catalytic matchmaker. Kind of like a catalytic converter but much sexier.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, shapeshifter - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Het Swap Exchange 2020





	The Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visardist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visardist/gifts).



> Written for Hetswap 2020 for the fun prompt "Matchmaker/Woman Being Matchmade/Man Being Matchmade" Visardist, you are an awesome prompter, and I hope you like this!

My favorite hobby? I’m glad you asked. I like being a catalytic matchmaker. Kind of like a catalytic converter but much sexier. Heh, I’m kidding, I’m kidding. About the catalytic converter, I mean. This is definitely my favorite hobby.

I won’t lie, I’m glad you want to hear more, because I wanna tell you. Oh, I thought you liked my self-possession? Heh, yes. I am so self-possessed I can freely share myself with other people. I definitely deserved that laugh. And enjoyed it.

So I like going out. Ahaha, yes of course I hate clubs, that’s why I’m in them four nights a week. One of my favorite things about going to clubs and parties is people-watching. Like bird-watching, but more interactive. I especially love looking at people when they’re looking at other people.

The other night I went down to the Book Stack, because it’s near the campus. Young people just don’t understand how short life is. If I had a motto I’d say, it’s “you regret what you don’t do much more than what you do.” Or something like that. But it’s so much fun, thumping music and shimmering lights and all that unslaked lust.

So I was looking around and I saw this girl. Oh, she was so pretty. Cascades of curly hair, huge eyes in a sweet round face, and such soft brown skin I just wanted to press my face into her wherever I could, just all over. And then I caught a flash at the corner of my eye…

This boy had seen her too, watching her sip her pink drink. His hair gleamed under the lights, flopping just so across his high forehead, and his eyes were long glinting crescents that opened so shiningly wide when he saw her. And his neck was long and unmarked like a blank canvas. 

I glanced at her and found her turned with her back to me, all that lovely hair on display as she glanced over her shoulder, straight at that boy. And I knew, right then. 

So I sidled over, and caught her eye, and felt that flash at the edge of my vision again. She blushed plum-purple and glanced down, hiding her eyes behind long lustrous eyelashes, and I glanced briefly to see the boy glaring at me, his eyes narrowed to dagger blades. I admit, I shuddered all over as that angry gaze raked me. I knew this was gonna be good.

But back to my lovely girl. When she laid her soft hand in mine I helped her down from her stool, and led her through the writhing crowd up to our boy. He opened his eyes so wide I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing. You know how boys are about their pride. And hers were like eggs, round and huge. They were just too cute.

I took his long hand and laid it on hers, and watched them tangle up tight. And still holding her other hand, I towed them both out of the club, and the door attendant smirked at me and I smirked right back. I love that moment. I love how you’re laughing at me. You _have_ met me, right? 

Heh, touche’. Did you want to hear the rest, what I did with that pretty boy and pretty girl? When I got them out into the cool evening breeze he blinked, and looked up from her to me, and stammered out in the sweetest tenor, “I brought — my car, around the corner a block down.”

“Great parking luck!” I told him, and let him lead us there. Though he kept looking at her, like he couldn’t believe she was real, and I don’t blame him. And he kept glancing at me, like his upper head and lower were fighting over what to do about me and the lower was winning. I always like that look.

You should’ve seen the car. It was one of those tiny half-a-car things, which explains his parking luck. I piled myself and our girl into the passenger seat, and wrapped my arms around her plushness, and she just looked deliciously scandalized. I mean, Baby, do I look safe to you? And then I gave him my best cat smile, and after a moment he narrowed those beautiful eyes gloriously sternly, and reached over with both hands, and carefully pulled the seatbelt around both of us. His knuckles slid across her back and she _shuddered_ on my thighs, and didn’t I shiver too. 

And off we went in the brave little car. His name is Haru and hers is Sarah, and somehow that little car lugged us all to his student apartment building. He led us up to his studio, and there we stood, between the door and the desk and the wide futon below the window. I was already looking forward to waking up in the sunlight under that window.

But first that night. So I curved my hand to Sarah’s plush cheek, and when she turned those huge bottomless eyes to me I leaned in and kissed her. She was so tender all over, down to how she kissed, her pillowy lips and sleek tongue. And the whole time I could hear Haru’s breath coming harder and harder the other side of me, like being inside an infinity mirror. Until — you know what he did? Yes, I know you weren’t there, more’s the pity. He grabbed my wrist and jerked me back, pushed me against the door and kissed me like a punch. I think he discovered something about himself that night, our Haru, something stern and thrilling, to judge by how our mouths tussled, by how Sarah gasped as she leaned into my side and watched.

Just as suddenly Haru jerked himself back, and his eyes were huge and wild like a spooked horse, like he thought he’d gone too far. I reached up and stroked that shining hair and so did Sarah, and when she petted the back of his neck his silky lids sank over his eyes and his head tipped back into her hand and he leaned down to kiss her as gently as he’d kissed me roughly. I grinned with my tingling mouth and pushed them back towards the bed just before Sarah reached back to unzip her dress. I’m a good choreographer.

You say I’m insufferable but you’re quivering. I think you’re liking my little story. Sarah kept unfolding into more of herself, as beautiful as I’d expected, but Haru was full of surprises. When Sarah peeled his unders down, her soft mouth on his belly and his mouth gone slack as he watched, he suddenly flinched back, and I had to catch her from going after him, wrapping my arms around her. How she felt — oh, don’t worry! Heh, that’s what I breathed in her fine-skinned ear. He just turned to the pile of our clothes, and she and I got to watch the muscles shift in his shoulders and all down his sleek back as he folded her clothes and mine into neat little piles and tossed his onto his hamper. I do so like good aim.

Then I let her loose, unwinding my arms from her so she could wrap hers around him and pull him back into bed between us. And that’s when the fun really began. 

Have you been to bed with two people, my dear? And you remember how much fun it was to be in the middle? But it’s another kind of lovely fun to play a beauty like a four-handed instrument, smirking across their prone, arched, pleasure-wracked body at your partner in delight. And what dance partners my lovelies were. We kept trading the spot in the middle, and they kept falling into each other, but they still kept reaching for me. Sarah’s curls wound round my fingers, Haru’s hair flowed across my wrists and I almost could have just let my eyes roll back and fallen into sensation.

But then I wouldn’t remember the story to tell you, would I? And wouldn’t that be a shame? Instead I got to come down from coming around Haru as he fucked me to watch him kissing Sarah over me, as I dug my nails into his taut back and pressed my damp fingers into her plush hip and enjoyed myself far, far too much. He came with the sweetest broken groan, rocking to a stop, and collapsed across me — ah, boys — and Sarah followed him down and blessed my shoulder and throat and cheek with her tender mouth while he nestled into the other side of my throat and sucked down air. I admit I had to gasp a bit myself after that lovely bouncing, but after a little while I patted his silky head and pushed his shoulder sideways, shifting him to her as I wiggled out from beneath him. He fell into her arms and kisses, and I paused a bit to watch them at it as they shimmied together, deep amber beside pearl pale and just so lovely.

Then I reached for my purse and got back to work. I peeked into Haru’s bedside crate as well, and pulled out a tube of lube but left the other fun stuff for them to discover together. Besides, I wouldn’t deplete his stash of gloves. It’s not easy living and loving on a student budget. 

What I _was_ gonna do was get my hands on that taut sweet butt of his. He tensed a moment, and I petted the small of his back — it’s a great move — and he pulled his mouth from Sarah’s to glance through his streaming hair, his eyes shining as he gave me a cheeky smile and a nod, while hers went wide and round and curious. Ooh, I love sharing new ideas.

I thought I’d show him a new thing or two too, so I started with two fingers and a twist, and oh, how he gasped, his cheek pressing to Sarah’s shoulder. I kept it up because I can be wicked when I want — you’re laughing! Oh my wounded heart! — and I couldn’t resist with how he moaned from all the way down, from even deeper than when he first pushed into me. Oh that was fun, feeling his muscles ripple under my hand and around my fingers, and looking up and smiling at Sarah, her lips pressed to Haru’s forehead as she drank it all in. And best of all I watched his dick plump and lift in a little series of jerking pulses, throb by throb all untouched against his belly.

I don’t know what it was precisely but I twisted my fingers one more time and he tipped his head back and cried out, his eyelashes like brushstrokes on his reddening cheeks, and pushed in and dragged his open whimpering mouth down Sarah’s soft skin. She shook with him, her hand sinking into his hair, but kept her eyes on my hands, and it was like I had both of them in my grasp. She only blinked when Haru rolled her nipple on his tongue, and I couldn’t blame either of them. And when he nuzzled between her damp thighs her eyes rolled back a little as she gasped too, her neck arching like wax melting in heat, but then she looked at me again, at how I was pleasuring Haru even as he started eating her out with slick wet noises between his steady moans.

Yes, just like that. Are you picturing my pretty pair? Her curls tumbled all across her shoulders and forehead as she watched me stroke Haru off from the inside? His shoulders and back and the rock-hard muscles in his thighs as he rocked back into my thrusting fingers and moaned around Sarah’s clit? Or are you thinking of my hands and what I did with them, what I’m doing now? Yeah, that’s it, I’m giving you more fingers than I gave Haru, I know you can take ‘em. Yeah, my lovely, you just ride my hand and drink in my voice.

Sarah came first, but she fought it, ‘cause she wanted to watch. I crooned to her, to both of them, watching his shoulders flex and her eyes roll back as she bit her lip and shuddered and screamed, thrashing all those lovely curls, clenching her hand in his hair. He felt that! I felt him feel it. I’m feeling you feel it now, it’s a nice loop, isn’t it? Yeah, just like that, just like he bucked back into my hands and splattered his own belly and sobbed as he pushed his face to Sarah’s navel and she whimpered so softly and curled down to kiss him over and over. I petted his back and pulled away, but when I turned back from tossing the glove they were cheek to cheek, smiling at me, holding out an arm each to me.

There you go, hold on tight. Kiss me with that moaning mouth.

Oh, that was nice, sweetheart. That was really nice indeed.

Oh, you don’t have to, that was all for you. You liked my little story, didn’t you? Come here. C’mere.

What happened to them? Only good things, I hope. I woke up in the blue dawn and found myself pressed to Sarah’s back and her head tucked beneath Haru’s chin and both of them sleeping like babies. I got up and put on my thoughtfully folded clothes and tiptoed out. I haven’t seen them since, but I trust myself. I’m a pretty good catalyst. Got invited to a wedding last year after I ran into another pair of mine in the park. 

Mm. You know, how would you like me as a girl, my little firecracker?? Think I can keep up with you better that way. Oh, yes, didn’t I tell you? I can slide along the scale, see? I felt like a bulge tonight but oh, that’s — that’s _good_ don’t _stop_ come _here—_

Ah, oh, yes, yes. I like your hands too. I like ‘em a _lot_. What do you think? Do you wanna come out later and find a pair who need a little push, to catalyze with me? Yeah, I thought so. I thought so.


End file.
